Mistakes
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: 1st Degrassi story; Ali is kidnapped, she isn't sure who did it, or why... All the male characters are 5 years older then they are in the show


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story

[[I thought my first Degrassi story would be just about Eli, but this one popped in my head, I started writing and couldn't stop. Any ideas are very welcomed =) hope you enjoyyyy btwww everyone goes by their character's name]]

She awoke to total darkness and instantly started to panic. Her mind raced and she realized she had the most intense headache she'd ever had. She tried moving her hands to remove the thing constricting her sight only to feel binds on her wrists and ankles. She started to scream and thrust about,

"Where am I! Let me go!" Her throat was raw.

Something hard hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Shut up, bitch!"

Her heart was beating faster then ever, she realized she must have been kidnapped. She whimpered and smacked her head off the wall.

The man who had kicked her grabbed her hair and held her up so she was eye level although they couldn't see each other's eyes, "You don't do that again."

He dropped her, only to have her thrust around and crack her forehead off a pole; leaving a big goose egg in the middle.

"Riley, what the hell is going on down here?" Another man's voice called, sounding mad; this voice was much softer.

"She won't sit still." The abusive man, Riley said.

The quieter male said nothing and just left.

"Well, he's mad at me as usual." Riley said, quietly.

She heard footsteps at the door.

"Riley!" A sharp voice said, angry. "Zane says you are roughing the girl up for nothing."

"Sir, honestly, I wasn't. You know how Zane loves to exaggerate." The Riley guy said, smoothly.

The girl rolled her eyes; already picking the man she was going to hate the most.

"Well, there's always a reason for rumors." The angry man stormed off.

Riley sighed loudly, "You are already causing trouble. We haven't even left the dock yet."

The girl perked her ears, so they were on a ship. Her panic returned as she remembered going to the bay with her older brother. Their parents had been off on a trip but they decided to lay low, to go to their favorite place in the world. The girl rolled her eyes, 'I knew we should've just had a big party.' Her big brother could be such a geek, probably the super smart girlfriend rubbing off.

Riley was pacing around the room, praying that they would leave soon. He needed to smooth things over with Zane, again.

"I'll be right back. Don't move a muscle." Riley spat and left.

A few minutes later she squeaked as the floor shifted under her; she assumed the ship had just left the dock.

"Riley! … Riley?" another male voice called into the room. "Where the fuck did he go this time?" This guy's voice was kind of mellow, but he was still serious. "Heh, probably off with his boyfriend." He walked over to the girl and leaned down. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take the blindfold off…"

He removed it; she blinked a few times, her eyes focusing on his tanned face and perfect smile. Her heart trembled at the sight, it made her feel stupid and weak; these guys had kidnapped her, she couldn't let her guard down.

"I'm Drew." He smiled again and stood up, dusting his jeans off. He winked at her and left the room.

A second later she heard, "Hey Riley, Snake wants to see you." Drew yelled.

"Okay… What'd I do this time?" Riley's voice asked.

"Didn't ask." Drew's cocky attitude was evident.

The girl looked around her, in dim light was a bit of comfort. She was in a room; everything was wooden and it appeared to be a holding cell; the door wasn't solid, instead it was jail cell door. She looked out the door, over the side of the ship and could see the top of the ocean.

A guy with long curly blonde hair walked into the room. "The Boss wants to see you in the sunlight." The voice matched Riley's. He helped her up and lead her up a flight of stairs to the main deck. He pushed the girl forward, causing her to trip and fall to her knees.

A tall, bald man stood in front of her, an evil smirk plastered across his face. "Now who took off your blindfold, my pretty?"

She glared at him; he leaned down and pulled the restraint out of her mouth. "What's your name, darling?"

She bit her lip, not sure if she said say. Riley cleared his throat and nudged her with his foot; she glared over her shoulder.

"Ali." She whispered.

"She said Ali, sir."

The tall man laughed, "Brilliant. You did a good job, for once." The tall man stared Ali up and down; lust filling his eyes.

"Call everyone up here, Zane."

An Asian boy with spiky hair nodded and ran to gather everybody. A minute later Ali was surrounded by mostly men; she counted two other women. She didn't understand what was going on at all, were these people pirates? She found Drew's face and locked on it; pleading with him to save her.

"She's a keeper, sir." He said, the perfect smile appearing again.

"Is this all you called us for?" A black haired boy, with emerald eyes, spat. "I have better things to do then gawk at the newest whore."

Ali snapped, "I am not a whore." She glared at the black haired boy.

The men around her chuckled; however the leader held up a hand, silencing them. "Let's be civil to our guest. Riley, remove her chains."

Riley stepped forward and freed her wrists and ankles.

"Jenna" The leader called, a blonde girl stepped forward, her eyes on the floor.

"Yes, sir…" She refused to make eye contact with him.

"Show Ali around, will you?" the leader said.

Jenna nodded and walked toward Ali, "Please follow me." Her eyes were uneasy; looking past Ali.

Ali stood up on shaky legs and Jenna offered her an arm, which she took.

"Are we done here?" The black haired boy spat, glaring and throwing his arms up and walking away.

The leader shook his head, "He needs to learn to obey me, or he'll be thrown overboard."

"Sir, he's just had a bad day…" A sweet sounding boy with short brown hair called, pleadingly.

"What'd he do? Poke himself in the eye with his mascara?" A group of tall guys stood chuckling; the main guy, who Ali found out later went by the name 'Fitz', grinning for his smart comment.

"That'll be enough. Adam, be sure to tell him he's walking a thin line."

The small brunette nodded and ran off in the direction the darker haired boy went.

Jenna rolled her eyes and quickly led Ali away from the group. "They're all idiots, don't ever let them bully you. It's the only way you can get through this…" A note of sadness in her voice.

"Were you kidnapped too?" Ali asked, shyly.

"Kind of…" Jenna bit her lip.

"Surely you didn't come on your own free will." Ali said, laughing nervously.

"No, I was more of a trade…" Jenna said, staring at the floor.

Ali tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I didn't mean any offense… I'm just… really scared…"

Jenna smiled a little, "It's okay… At least we have something in common… Bianca, the other female, came here on her own free will. She followed her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend here. But anyway… Maybe it won't be so awful now that I have someone to actually talk to…"

Ali felt better then she had in a while. She smiled at Jenna, "Did you ever get used to this life?"

Jenna frowned, "You mean being treated like a cheap slut? Not really, I got used to not seeing my brother though. I eventually just accepted that; especially since it's his fault I'm here…"

Ali stared at her, "Why would your brother put you through this?"

Jenna looked around and pulled Ali into an empty room. "I'm not sure if this is a gang or what, but it's something bad. My brother betrayed them, and he couldn't pay up; so their leader sent them out to steal the only thing he had… Me." Jenna choked up.

Ali fought the urge to both cry and throw up; she pulled Jenna into a hug. "We're gonna get out of this… I promise…"

"There you guys are…" Adam muttered, entering the room.

"Yeah, just talking about girl stuff." Jenna bit her lip.

"Uhh… Have you seen Eli? I can't find him anywhere…" Adam said, scratching the back of his head.

"Nope, sorry." Jenna said, giving him a lopsided smile.

Adam shook his head, "I'm gonna get my throat slit if he doesn't stop this."

Jenna shrugged, "I can't blame him. He could've thrown himself overboard."

Adam's jaw dropped, "I hope not…"

Jenna looked apologetic, "Well, me too."

Ali stiffened up, feeling eyes on her back that felt like they were getting closer.

"I'm Adam, by the way." The brunette held out his hand, a friendly smile.

"Ali…" She smiled a little, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Eli." Came a voice from the darkness behind Ali; she jumped 3 feet. It was the black haired boy from earlier.

"There you are!" Adam yelled, "I guess I should've known."

Eli smirked and shrugged. "Things are always in the place you least expect, I guess the same can go for people."

"You didn't have to scare me to death." Ali said, glaring.

"No, but it was fun." He smirked again.

Ali rolled her eyes and Jenna laughed.

"We gotta get going, Eli…" Adam warned.

Eli bit his cheek and nodded.

Ali stared after them, "Jenna, I don't understand… Why are some people happy about being here and some aren't?"

Jenna stared at her hands, "Some were blackmailed, others recruited, the rest just walked blindly into it; and some just thought it would be fun…"

"Was your brother part of this?" Ali asked, gently.

"No… He was friends with one of the guys who is though… His friend told him some of the terrible things they do on this ship and my brother went to the cops…" Jenna said, softly.

Ali nodded, "I think that may be why I'm here…" Jenna's head snapped up at her, giving her a questioning look. "Well… My brother needed a lot, and I mean a lot, of money and fast… His girlfriend got accepted into Harvard and she didn't have the money to pay for it all; and of course them being attached at the hip, he wanted to go to Harvard too… So… And I remember him saying Holly J's scam ex-boyfriend was going to pay for her college, but they split up."

Jenna stiffened, "Holly J? Her ex's name wasn't Declan was it?"

Ali thought for a moment, "I'm not sure… He never really mentioned his name…"

Jenna bit her lip, "Declan is a step down from Snake; he'll do whatever he can to get what he wants… And if Snake doesn't agree, Declan bribes him with a couple hundred thousand dollars. A guy named Peter used to be a part of this…" She gestured to the space around her, "He was a good guy, he just had an attitude problem and he wasn't scared of anyone, so one night Declan slipped something into his dinner. He acted weirder and crazier until he killed himself…"

Ali stared at her, "Why would someone do that to another human being?"

Jenna shrugged, "Because he can, his family's money has gone to his head. He supposedly sold his sister off to some loser."

Ali swallowed hard, hoping this was all a dream.

Jenna led her to a room with 4 small beds. They were all the same, and all in different corners. Ali laid on the bed diagonal to Jenna's; it felt like it took her forever to fall asleep.

-

"Let's go down to the water, Ali… It's been forever since we got to hang out together." A fuzzy figure was talking to her.

"Savvvv… Mom and Dad are finally out of the house for more then a couple of hours! Don't you think we should take advantage of that?" Ali recognized her own voice.

"Nah, come on." Sav started pulling her along. He lead her to his car and jumped into the drivers seat. They drove a good 50 minutes until he stop off the engine, only to pull her back out of the car. "You used to love this…"

"I know…" Ali said, staring out at the water, seeing a mysterious ship, sitting. She knew it had been a while since they had been there, but she knew that ship had never been there before. She glanced over at her brother, who refused to make eye contact.

They walked down the pier in silence.

Upon closer inspection, Ali noticed the ship looked incredibly old fashion, like a ship straight out of Peter Pan. She looked questioningly at her brother again, "Where did this boat even come from? I've never seen anything like it…"

Sav bit his lip, "It's beautiful isn't it… I knew you'd love it… Which is good…" He shifted his weight and continued staring at the ground.

Ali smirked, "Why are you shipping me off?"

Sav looked up at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Ali…"

Ali teared up, "What?" About that time she felt hands all over her body, pulling her in and suffocating her.

-

She awoke kicking and sweating; Jenna's voice in her ear, trying to calm her down.

Ali slowly calmed herself down, "I remember… It was my brother's fault I'm here." With that she collapsed into sobs in Jenna's arms.

**Sooo;; I'm not gonna have everybody from degrassi in this story, just the people I like, sorry. :\ It'd prolly actually be uber confusing if I did.**


End file.
